The land before time XXIV: Space dinosaurs
by Javimagine236
Summary: In this adventure, the gang will go to a place where no dinosaur had been before. However, on their journey, they will discover secrets that would endanger the entire planet.


**Hello everyone, this is the last story of "The land before time" that I will upload. I hope you all have enjoyed all the stories, after this, more stories will come and then I will go to the crossovers. If you have any doubt or idea about the crossovers that I have planned to write, comment on it. That you enjoy of the history.**

* * *

 **The story is about a dinosaur island called "Great Valley", where lived 7 small dinosaurs that are: Littlefoot the longneck (apatosaurus); Cera the threehorn (triceraptos); Ducky the swimmer (saurolophus); Petrie the flyer (pteranodon); Spike the spiketail (stegosaurus); Chomper the sharptooth (tyrannosaurus rex) and Ruby the fast runner (oviraptor).**

* * *

On a starry night, the dinosaurs were on the cliff gazing at the stars and the light of the full moon, the last days had been dull because Ayleen and his family went to spend a few days with relatives. They were all enjoying that beautiful night, however, Ducky was quite sad, the rest of the gang realized it and asked what was wrong, she explained that she missed her mother and her brothers and sisters.

He explained that one day, millions of years ago, she and her siblings were contemplating a sky similar to the one now and they spent the time talking about flying to touch the stars. Then Littlefoot came up with the idea that all (the gang of 7) traveled to space, the boys were surprised to hear that idea and began to mention that it was impossible, but Littlefoot reminded them that humans had managed to travel to space before, so, if they were to travel to space, there would be no problem.

The gang went to see T.E.R. to see if it could help them travel to space, but at that time was with some updates and wasn't going to be available in a while, the gang had run out of options until Ducky suggested using a human vehicle. Cera refused categorically since that would rebel to the world that they exist, Ducky managed to convince her by saying that they would go very carefully so that they wouldn't discover them, after convincing Cera of the plan, the gang set in motion their plan to reach where no dinosaur had arrived before.

Meanwhile, in the news they were talking about a billionaire named Spencer Bolsoney, who had built a holiday resort on the moon, and NASA was going to send a scheduled tourist ship, to prove if it is possible to bring a certain number of people to the moon. Meanwhile, on the moon, Spencer's secretary, Sam Wilcorn, worriedly informed Spencer that if the tourist trips were approved, they would send more people and eventually discover what they were really doing on the moon, but Spencer calmed him by telling him not to worry, since, once the trips are approved, they will have finished with the project.

Meanwhile, the gang, mounted on the Pterus, had arrived in Merritt Island, Florida, where NASA performs its space missions and rocket launches, and where they would get their ship to travel into space. They left the Pterus at a far distance from the base so that they wouldn't see it, and after putting it in camouflage mode, the gang went stealthily, with the help of some boards and propellers, through the surrounding marshes, although they had encounters with alligators, managed to enter the base of NASA.

Escaping among the humans who patrolled the area, the gang came to a ship that was with the door open, but what they didn't know was that this ship was the one that was programmed to go to the moon. As soon as they entered the ship, they were surprised to see how modern and technological a human ship was inside, meanwhile in the operations center, the director of the center, Luis Samdug, began ordering things to prepare for the launch and takeoff, after confirming that everything was in order, the launch sequence was initiated.

Suddenly, the gang was scared when the doors of the ship closed and they heard a countdown, in their classes they had learned enough to know that it was a countdown for the launch of the ship in which they were inside, and it was less than a minute. Cera was furious because she knew it was a bad idea, while the rest was nervous, but Littlefoot managed to calm them all by telling them that it was too late to do something and that this would be the first dinosaurs to be in space, so, without wasting time, they put themselves in the seats that were there, buckled their belts and prepared for the takeoff and the trip of their lives.

When the countdown reached zero, the engines of the ship were activated and the ship took off at a high speed, the gang did what they could to withstand the pressure of the takeoff, after a couple of minutes, the ship came to overcome the atmosphere of the earth. The gang sighed relieved to see that everything had happened, but, at the moment when Ducky took off his belt, something happened that left everyone surprised, it was floating.

The rest did the same and happily were surprised to see that they also floated, Ruby explained that in space there was no gravity, so they could float as if they were swimming in the water, but without water. For a few minutes, the whole gang was playing and enjoying the feeling of floating, although Spike had some trouble controlling the direction he was going, causing him to crash into some.

Then, everyone decided to stop for a moment to be able to contemplate the view of the Earth seen from space, they had never seen anything so beautiful and wonderful before. In the operations center, everyone was celebrating that the ship took off without any problem, but to make sure that everything was in perfect condition, Luis sent to activate the camera inside the ship to check the status of things.

At the time the interior of the ship was shown on the main screen, everyone got the surprise of their lives when they saw talking creatures inside the ship, but what surprised them most was when they recognized these creatures as dinosaurs. No one could believe what he was seeing, there were living dinosaurs talking in space, some even started saying that it was impossible, that it must be a camera error, but after reviewing the systems of the cameras, they discovered that it was true.

They asked Luis what they were going to do now, as it was too late to bring them back to Earth, he thought about it for a moment and decided to get in touch with the dinosaurs. Meanwhile, in space, the gang continued to have fun with the zero gravity of space until they heard a voice calling them, went to the ship's communication system, where, worried, they contacted the person who called them.

They asked who he was and Luis showed up before asking what they were doing on his ship, they explained that they didn't want to disturb the mission, they only wanted a ship to travel to space, Luis, in view of the situation in which they were all, told them not to worry and that it would help them return to Earth. He told them that the ship was programmed to go directly to the moon, stay there for 24 hours and then return to Earth, he also told them about the tourist center built on the moon and suggested that they rest there until the time comes and that when that time came, they should be on the ship or stay on the moon for longer.

After cutting the communication, the gang was a little surprised to learn that they would go to the moon, which they celebrated, because, not only go to the moon, but would be the first dinosaurs to tread, but Cera stopped the celebration by reminding them that the humans had discovered them, but Littlefoot calmed them down telling them that they would have discovered them sooner or later before asking what was the worst that could happen.

However, on Earth, the news that there were live dinosaurs in NASA spacecraft ran faster than gunpowder, everyone was surprised by that news, some people said that, surely, it was a trick advertising, but others were amazed by that, although for some people, they went crazy trying to find a reason why dinosaurs live and talking. Everything was quiet in space, the gang was getting bored, even from zero gravity, so much that even Cera was getting dizzy and wanting to vomit, the trip seemed to become eternal, suddenly, in the operations center, there was a alert, indicating that there was a group of asteroids approaching the ship.

Luis immediately informed the gang, warning them that a group of asteroids were approaching the ship, but he calmed them by telling them that the ship was programmed to dodge them, telling them that the trip was going to be hectic, he asked them to fasten their belts. For a moment, the ship was moving in different directions, managing to dodge all the asteroids, but one of them managed to hit the reception area, causing the ship to remain immobile.

In the operations center, when they found out about the situation, they went looking for a solution, one of the people in the room suggested that one of them come out and fix the problem, Luis was worried because he was going to ask a dinosaur, possibly inexperienced in those situations, it would go to infinite space to fix a part of the ship. Luis contacted the gang and informed them of the problem and the solution they had, the gang, upon hearing that, began to discuss who would go out into space, Chomper, fed up with the situation, shouted at the top of his lungs to stop, once the discussion was over, he suggested a method to choose the one that will come out, after that method, they finally decided who would go out and repair the problem, Petrie.

As they didn't have their own spacesuits, they took some that were stored in the ship and began to make crafts with them, and in the end, they created improvised spacesuits for each one. After Petrie tied the safety rope, he went out into outer space, at that moment he was more scared than in all his life, but knowing that this was the way to go to the moon and return to Earth, he put aside their fears.

Being in front of the reception area, following the instructions of Luis, he began to touch and place some cables, after a couple of minutes of repair, he managed to repair the fault, already inside the ship, the gang congratulated Petrie for being so brave, making him blush, once the reception area was repaired, the ship resumed its journey. Meanwhile, in the space tourist center, Sam informed Spencer that some dinosaurs were on the ship and that, if they discovered their true intentions, they could throw everything away, but Spencer said not to worry because he had everything under control, Sam, still worried, asked what he would do if they found out, Spencer replied, with a malicious smile, that accidents often happened.

After a while of travel, the ship landed safely on the moon, while in the center of operations celebrated the success of the trip, the gang stayed inside looking with amazed the surface of the moon, Luis informed them before that the tourist center was located near the hidden face of the moon and that they had to return to the ship in 24 hours or return to Earth without them.

The gang decided among themselves that Littlefoot was the first to leave, he wasn't sure, but the others convinced him that they wouldn't have reached where they were but for him, which made him deserve it more than the rest. After putting on their makeshift space suits, they opened the door of the ship, which had an external camera that allowed everyone to see what was happening.

As the others had said, Littlefoot was the first to leave and to set foot on the moon after saying it was a small one for a dinosaur, then he made a great leap after saying it was a great leap for the extinct sauropsids. All the people of the Earth burst with joy before, possibly, the most important event in history, not because of the fact that there were living dinosaurs, but those dinosaurs had achieved the impossible.

The rest of the gang followed him and as soon as they realized the gravitational effect of the moon, they began to play and walk around the area, after a while playing, they sat in an area to be able to contemplate the view of the Earth from the moon, still unable to believe that they had come so far. After the time of peace, they made their way to the tourist center, where they could rest until the ship took off again, when they arrived they passed through a room in which they could safely take off their spacesuits and breathe normal air.

As they went deeper into the center, they were greeted by the owner and creator of the center, Spencer, who received them with total kindness and gratitude, both for being the first to visit their center and of course because, as a child, he loved dinosaurs, and it seems more than amazing that dinosaurs come to their center, after the introductions, Spencer told them that his secretary, Sam, would show them the facilities because he had business to attend to.

For a few minutes, Sam was showing the gang the wonders that the center had and would offer to the guests, from a room of cultures, that, in addition to providing them with food, they provided them with oxygen, until a zone of swimming pools and games, besides other things that, according to Spencer, would make that place the most desired on the planet.

After showing them the location of their rooms Sam gave them total freedom to have fun, but only in the areas allowed, because there were things to solve before more people arrive. The gang spent the next few hours enjoying the advantages of the center, ran through the corridors, explored the place, bathed in the pools, played with the games that were there, ate the delights that there were, both in the growing area and in the the kitchen, etc.

After playing so much, they decided to go to the rooms to rest, after half an hour of sleep, Ducky woke up sooner than the rest, tried to wake up the rest, but, unable to do so, decided to go for a swim in the pool for a while that the rest will woke up. She was walking through the center corridors, until suddenly, she heard voices near where she was, she sneaked up to see what it was, and discovered that it was Sam talking to a worker in the center, telling him that everything was about to end and that, shortly, they would have extracted everything and with it they would earn a lot of money.

The worker asked what they would do with the dinosaurs if they found out and Sam replied that if that happened, they would only have to make an "accident" happen to them. Ducky was so surprised at what he had just heard, that collided with something, causing a sound that caught the attention of Sam and the worker, went to see what it was, but luckily, Ducky managed to escape in time, when they saw nothing, the worker suggested that it should be a failure in the structure and Sam ordered him to check it then.

Ducky, very nervous, woke the others telling them that there was something wrong, after telling them what she heard, the gang began to have doubts about what was happening in the center, and if Spencer was plotting something sinister, wanting to have answers, Littlefoot suggested going to investigate. They searched all over the center, but found no clue related to what Ducky heard, so they saw a window of one of the workers in the center driving a lunar vehicle to the dark side of the moon.

Seeing that as a suspect, the gang decided to follow him to see where he was going, to avoid suspicion, they decided to follow him on foot to the hidden side of the moon, when they arrived, they saw nothing but darkness, so they had to be careful, then they saw a strange place halfway, approaching the light, they saw the worker's vehicle, and also, they saw in the area something that no one could imagine seeing on the moon.

In front of them was a crater the size of an island, or perhaps more, full of digging machines, the gang didn't know the reason for the excavations and suddenly, there was a landslide, which led them to an area of the excavation. Once there they found a glowing green stone the size of Ducky, they didn't know what it was until Littlefoot, when analyzing it, discovered that it was an energetic element known as Helium 5, he explained to the others that he had read about it in a scientific magazine, that magazine said that a stone the size of a finger could feed an entire city, but that it also had destructive properties, upon learning that, everyone deduced that Spencer might be stealing that material from the moon to sell it or use it for evil and destructive reasons.

Suddenly, some workers discovered them, the gang decided to take the stone and everyone ran away from the place, Ruby suggested using the lunar vehicles to go faster, using the same method they used in their experience in New York, they managed to put the vehicle marched, the workers did the same, thus starting a vehicle chase for the moon.

Despite not knowing much about vehicles or the lunar terrain, the gang managed to travel a great distance from the rest, but suddenly, an unknown vehicle approached them and through a hook grabbed Ducky and left the place. Although they wanted to rescue her, they had to go to the main ship, where they would surely be safe from the other vehicles that continued to chase them.

Once there, the gang immediately contacted the operations center and told them about Spencer and Helium 5, Luis and the rest of the staff at the center couldn't believe what they were hearing, they knew that Spencer was blind with money and power, but working with Helium 5 was an issue that went beyond normal. When they wanted to tell more about the matter, the communication was cut and Spencer appeared on the screen of the ship, Cera demanded that he release Ducky, but he told them that if they wanted to return their friend alive they should return the stone of helium 5, Chomper told him that they wouldn't allow him to use the stone for his evil plans, Spencer asked them what was more important to them, their friend or a stone that was worth nothing to them.

After cutting the communication again, they tried to contact Luis, but it seemed that Spencer had cut off all communication with the Earth, the gang didn't have many options. Cera suggested handing over the stone, but Ruby told her that if the stone was true, Spencer could use it for evil, then Chomper said that, surely, after discovering his secret, he wouldn't let them go alive, and that there was no way that people on Earth could do anything if they didn't know the truth, then, Littlefoot came up with an idea that would save the Earth, Ducky and end Spencer.

In the tourist center, the gang was led by Sam to a room away from the rest of the rooms where they were, full of machines with which Spencer turned the stones of Helium 5 into pure liquid energy, there they saw Spencer together Sam, and Ducky tied with chains on a tape that carried a machine that crushed the stones. Spencer told them that he was the only one who could stop the machine, and, if they wanted him to do it, they would just have to hand him the stone. Ruby handed him the stone and he released Ducky from his chains.

When everyone was reunited, Cera asked her angrily and with doubt why he wanted that stone when he had a warehouse full of Helium 5, Spencer replied that, in all the time he was on the moon, he only found small portions with little amount of energy, but that stone would be powerful enough to wipe out a whole city. Seeing the evil that his plan had, Littlefoot told him that he wasn't going to get away with it, that, sooner or later, people would find out what he was really doing on the moon, but Spencer replied that people were too stupid to know what was happening and that when he has all the Helium 5 of the moon he would be more powerful than any other person and he would disintegrate anyone who opposed his mandate, starting with they.

Then Ruby thanked him, because now people really know who Spencer Bolsoney is, he asked what she meant by that, then it was revealed that Spike had a hidden camera with a special antenna that made the whole planet see what was going on, thus ruining Spencer's future. This one, full of rage, asked how they had managed to transmit it to the Earth, Littlefoot replied that he had made it impossible to transmit anything on the ship, but certainly not at the tourist center.

Spencer, very angry, ordered to be removed, Petrie was flying at full speed to retrieve the stone, but in the process, inadvertently pushed Spencer, causing it to fall into a drum full of liquid Helium 5, Sam, meanwhile, took this opportunity to escape. The gang, being chased by the workers of the center, ran out of the place, ran and ran, but didn't escape from the workers, then, due to a failed shot of one of the workers (they had guns) the roof of the room they were in fell, burying the workers, but leaving the gang separated from Ducky by a large wall of rubble.

The situation worsened when Ducky told them that there was a small leak in their area and the air was running out, the gang didn't waste time looking for ways to get it out, they tried to move the rubble, but they were too heavy for it, even for Cera, who tried to move them with an onslaught. Ducky told them it was useless, that there was no way, the gang asked her not to surrender, that they would find a way to save her, Ducky sat on the floor waiting for his moment of death, while the rest was still trying to save her.

Ducky started talking saying that all this happened because of her, because she suggested going to touch the stars, but Ruby consoled her saying that, if it hadn't been for her, they wouldn't have saved the Earth by teaching what Spencer wanted to do with Helium 5. Suddenly, Littlefoot came up with the idea of using a small part of the stone they had to blow the wall of debris, Petrie didn't think it was a good idea because it was a very explosive material, but Littlefoot told him that there was no other way to save Ducky, so they decided to try it.

Chomper tore a small fragment of the stone and placed it in the rubble, now they just lacked something that caused the explosion, and they thought of launching an object of the same size. They picked up a small stone from the rubble, went a safe distance and threw the stone at the small piece of Helium 5. When the 2 stones collided, the result was an explosion that opened a hole in the wall of debris, releasing Ducky from death, after hugging themselves happy that they were all together and they put on their spacesuits with the intention of returning to the ship and wait there for the ship to take off to Earth.

Before they could go out the door, suddenly, out of nowhere appeared a giant Spencer (the size of a sharptooth) Helium 5 solid, this, seeing his new appearance, he asked scared and angry what they had done, after to say that they had ruined his life, his future and his plans, and that he would destroy them all. The gang managed to dodge a punch from Spencer, they saw that it was too big and dangerous to let him free, so Littlefoot suggested defeating him, but the others weren't sure, since it was made of rock, but Littlefoot reminded them that it was rock of Helium 5, remembering what happened a moment ago, they decided to use that same method to finish it off.

In spite of how much they repeated that method, Spencer seemed indestructible, because the effect was only small explosions for him, so, Ducky came up with an idea that could save them, but at the same time destroy them, the idea was to throw the stone from Helio 5 to Spencer. Cera said that it was total madness, because the resulting explosion would kill them, but Littlefoot suggested leaving and leaving far enough so that the explosion didn't affect them, and they had to do it quickly, because the ship would take off to Earth in a few minutes.

They left the center and began to run as much as they could with the gravity of the moon and when they were far enough from Spencer, which, due to its size, was quite slow, Ducky, with the help of others, threw the Helium 5 stone at Spencer, causing an explosion that destroyed the entire center. At the last second, the gang got on the ship and it took off before the explosion reached them, when they saw that they were out of danger, the gang began to celebrate that they had finished with Spencer and saved the Earth.

Then, they received a call from the operations center, they congratulated them, not only for having fulfilled the mission, but also for ending someone very evil, also told them to prepare themselves because the landing was going to be very hard, and that they would have a great celebration when they returned. When the communication was cut, the gang wondered what would happen now that the people of the Earth knew of its existence, Littlefoot encouraged them by telling them that things would change a lot, but surely, their adventures will be more exciting than ever.

As Luis had told them, the landing was very hard, but they managed to get back in one piece, when they arrived on Earth, they were greeted by thousands of journalists who didn't stop taking photos and questions related to the facts that they were alive and could talk, they were taken in a car in the midst of a great parade in his honor, the streets were up people, most children, with products related to dinosaurs, came to the white house, where they were received by the president of the United States and then, on the part of Luis, they received some medals for their value in the space mission and save Spencer's world.

Many journalists asked them if there were more like them, and they answered yes, but they still needed some time to show themselves. When they returned to the island, they were greeted by the rest of the dinosaurs who had learned what they did, while the gang told them what they lived, each of them knew from that moment that nothing would ever be the same as it was before.


End file.
